


Alteanos

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amigos de la infancia, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, OC, allura en masculino(?, i can't men up i'm a girl, insisto en que los momentos kidge son interrumpidos siempre, mas bien es hermano de allura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Keith necesita hablar con Pidge, aun no pide disculpas directamente por recriminarle su pasado deseo de dejar a Voltron





	Alteanos

Los paladines aún se preguntaban como era posible todo aquello, de un momento a otro habían descubierto un gigante león mecánico que los había llevado al otro lado del universo, llegando a un castillo con seres que decían ser Alteanos, los cuales más tarde les dijeron que había más leones y que ellos debían pilotarlos.

No era normal.

Los Alteanos eran agradables, pero a ellos les costaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar temporal.

Pero Pidge no quería eso. Su padre y hermano seguían en un paradero desconocido, y ahora que conocía los verdaderos peligros de enfrentar a una raza de gatos gigantes morados y furiosos, estaba dispuesta a salvarlos. Aunque eso implicara dejar al equipo Voltron. Ella era una adolescente. Su propósito era cuidar a su familia, no enlistarse en una guerra intergaláctica.

_"¡No puedes irte!"_

_"¡No puedes decirme que hacer!"_

Era su primera discusión con Keith en mucho tiempo.

Su familia había admirado y cuidado de Shiro cuando era un cadete, Takashi tenía un gran cariño por Keith. Era inevitable que las vidas de Keith y Katie se unieran.

Algunas cenas casuales con los Holt y Shiro al lado, noches mirando las estrellas, apoyo tras la misión Kerberos, y un beso que más tarde habían acordado olvidar. Un enlace que parecía irrompible se quebró cuando los seres más importantes para ellos habían desaparecido. Poco a poco la voz de ambos se extinguía, la comunicación fue disminuyendo, se iba esfumando hasta que no supieron nada del otro, cuando Keith fue expulsado de Garrison y se vio obligado a irse lejos, se perdieron.

Keith se concentraba en buscar a Shiro.

Katie enfocada en localizar a Samuel y Matt.

No sabían si era una dulce o cruel ironía cuando se vieron nuevamente a la cara en la pequeña cabaña de Keith después del rescate de Shiro.

Claro que Pidge hacía un esfuerzo y trataba de aumentar la gravedad en su voz para ahuyentar las sospechas, pero no funcionó. Keith pudo ver a través de la actuación de Katie.

_"¿Katie?"_

_"No se de que me hablas. Mi nombre es Pidge"_

Tenía cierto toque cómico el tiempo en que Pidge se mantuvo rechazando las teorías de Keith, alegando que este se había vuelto loco y que "según estudios", podías encontrar a varias personas en el mundo con los mismos rasgos aunque no poseyeran una relación sanguínea. Y fue esa línea la que terminó de confirmar la verdad.

_"Yo no puedo ser hombre... Soy mujer. Bueno, puedo ser un hombre por que solo es una expresión. No tengo que ser un hombre real para poder serlo, solo debo ser fuerte"_

Era obvio que tanto Shiro como Keith ya lo sabían, y al parecer el resto también, a excepción de Lance.

A Pidge la había conmovido el hecho de que aquella pequeña mentira no les había afectado, los paladines seguían tratándola de la misma manera. Keith aún la apoyaba. Shiro seguía siendo una figura familiar. Hunk era amable sin importar que. Lance seguía molestándola de vez en cuando, pero así era su relación. Y aunque no conocía del todo a los alteanos, ellos tampoco cambiaron su comportamiento. Coran aún la apodaba como "número 5" y Allura la trataba muy bien.

Solo había una persona que ahora la trataba de manera más... amable.

Apolo, el hermano mayor de Allura.

Él y Allura eran similares físicamente, piel bronceada, cabello blanco y ojos azules con otros detalles. Sin embargo, las marcas alteanas de Apolo hacían juego con sus ojos, su cabello se mantenía siempre intacto y era alto. Mucho. Shiro apenas podía llegar a la barbilla del joven.

Apolo era un joven (o eso suponían, en verdad no tenían idea de su edad o del ciclo de vida alteano) muy carismático. Era encantador. Había sido criado para mantener las relaciones públicas, para ser un alquimista experto, y para ser un guerrero habilidoso, al igual que su hermana. Era amable con todos, siendo sus favoritos Hunk y Shiro por lo fáciles que eran de tratar, pues seguían sus peticiones de manera muy amable. Quizá era un poco mandón. ¡Pero así lo habían criado! Él quería la perfección. Sobre todo en los modales, así que un Keith refunfuñando, un Lance coqueteando con su hermana y "un" Pidge huyendo de él y de las cenas grupales lo sacaban un poco de su lugar.

Apolo hacía un gran esfuerzo por comprenderlos y amistarse, había aceptado que Lance era simplemente así, pero en el fondo era muy bueno, no por nada había sido elegido por el león azul.

Había ganado un poco del agrado de Pidge cuando le proporcionó datos sobre las naves y sobre como funcionaban algunos mecanismos.

Si, pero nunca se ganó el afecto de Keith. Ni el más mínimo. Mucho menos después de que Apolo se enteró del verdadero lado de Pidge.

Ni siquiera le gustaba a Pidge. Bueno, le agradaba que fueran amable con ella, pero las atenciones excesivas que Apolo comenzaba a tomar con ella por "ser una dama" la incomodaban un poco.

Desde Apolo moviendo su silla para que ella tomase asiento hasta Apolo ofreciéndole su mano cuando bajaba del león verde.

Un poco... "pegajoso" de acuerdo a la paladín.

-Uh... ¿Pidge?

La castaña detuvo el giro constante de su llave inglesa y se giró hacia la figura que había entrado en el hangar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Keith?

-Sobre... lo que te grité cuando querías irte, yo... en verdad lo siento. Se que ha pasado un tiempo, pero no había hablado contigo formalmente.

Keith mantenía su vista baja, buscando una especie de apoyo en el suelo.

No había querido gritarle así a Katie. Ella era su amiga. ¡Lo último que quería era pelearse con ella o lastimarla! Pero cuando había mencionado irse, Keith sentía que arrancaban una parte de él. Si la primera separación de Pidge había dolido aunque él sabía que ella estaba bien, no quería ni imaginar el dolor y angustia de una segunda separación. Mucho menos si el destino de Pidge era ir a la boca del lobo, pues sabía que ella lo haría sin dudarlo para salvar a su familia.

No sabía si odiaba o amaba su terquedad.

Pidge sonrió con algo de tristeza mientras dejaba sus herramientas en la pequeña mesa frente a ella.

-Creo que yo también fui algo torpe - admitió mientras rascaba su nuca de manera nerviosa - Exploté y quería irme para cubrir mis intereses. No pensé en que el universo nos necesita para vencer a Zarkon.

Las manos de Pidge se unieron a las de Keith. Entrelazó sus dedos con suavidad y lo encaminó hacia un lugar para tomar asiento.

-No debí gritar así.

-Yo también grité.

Keith bajó la mirada nuevamente, su vista se enfocó en sus dedos aún entrelazados a los de Pidge. Sonrió con ternura. Le gustaba la perfección con la que sus pequeñas manos encajaban en las de él. Estaban hechos a la medida.

-Estaba pensando en algo - comentó Pidge repentinamente mientras deshacía el agarre - Todos irán a dormir tarde porque los arusianos aún quieren celebrar, así que por lógica se despertaran un poco más tarde.

-Continua...

-Podemos levantarnos aún más temprano e ir a dar una vuelta. Ya sabes, como antes. No podemos ver las mismas estrellas desde aquí, pero supongo que un paseo podría compensarlo.

Los labios de Keith se curvaron en una sonrisa melancólica.

Pidge fue su primera amiga, agradecía a Shiro por haberlo forzado a ir aquella noche a una cena con los Holt.

Recordaba subirse a los techos junto a ella para ver el cielo nocturno. Le gustaba como los ojos color avellana brillaban al ver las estrellas, y el como señalaba emocionada las constelaciones.

Era algo que no quería olvidar.

Y estaba dispuesto a recordarle un suceso a Pidge, uno que nunca debió aceptar mantener en el olvido.

-Pidge, creo que...

Las puertas mecánicas del hangar se abrieron con un ruido sordo, llamando la atención de ambos.

El Príncipe de Altea entraba al lugar con su perfecta postura, buscando con la mirada a los paladines de Voltron, pues no los había visto en la cena y Shiro deseaba que todos estuvieran ahí para relajarse, sobre todo Keith, quien parecía tener más estrés acumulado.

-¿Pidge? ¿Keith? - la suave voz de Apolo resonó por todo el hangar y Pidge se puso de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alteza?

Keith suspiró frustrado y pasó su mano derecha por su rostro. Era definitivo que Apolo era un dolor en su trasero.

-¿Qué... estaban haciendo? - la ceja de Apolo se alzó, mirando con sospecha a Keith.

-Tenía entendido que las personas merecen privacidad - comentó Keith de manera mordaz mientras se paraba frente al moreno.

Apolo asintió.

-Disculpen. Keith, Shiro te está buscando. Quiere que asistas a la reunión.

Keith se cruzó de brazos.

-Keith y yo no nos sentimos muy cómodos con tantas personas. Creo que nos quedaremos aquí, debo reparar esto y Keith se ofreció a ayudarme - comentó Pidge mientras guiñaba un ojo a Keith, este agradeció mentalmente una salvación de la fiesta, mientras trataba de ocultar el leve rosado en su rostro.

-Bien, comprendo... Keith, ¿Me permitirías un momento a solas con Pidge?

La encantadora y brillante sonrisa de Apolo mientras realizaba la orden (porque Keith supo que al Príncipe no le importaría su respuesta) no hizo más que descolocar al paladín rojo. Miró a Pidge y luego a Apolo continuamente, frustrado. Pidge lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

Los pasos de Keith atravesando el hangar provocaban un sonido hueco.

-Seguro, ten todos los momentos que desees - comentó de manera sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Eso haré, gracias.

Fue solo un milagro (que Shiro estuviera afuera del hangar) el que impidió que Keith se lanzara hacia Apolo.

Ni hablar. Ni siquiera podría confirmarse con espiar detrás de la puerta, Shiro lo obligó amablemente a ir con los Arusianos.


End file.
